Mistakes
by ValaMagic
Summary: HGPW. Hermione's about to start her 7th yr. But there's a surprise waiting for her. And a little romance. Please R&R. Chapter 4 now up.
1. Of Beginnings and Roommates

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine and the story probably isn't either.  
  
A/N This is my first fanfic but I'm writing which in my opinion is better this is not R yet but I assure u it will be, please review I know its short but at the moment I'm sorta focussing on a little joke of a story about a friend of mine in year 12 and a little affair she's having with a teacher and when the potted palm comes in its hers.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Mum was wondering if you wanna stay with us for the next few weeks until school goes back? Send a reply with Pig Love Ron  
  
P.S You might need earmuffs or something, the twins have been setting off a few explosions lately.  
  
Hermione was so pleased, she'd been so lonely after Viktor Krum had dumped her for Fleur Delacour and she'd been really devastated. She'd only just started to get over it.  
  
Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and immediately scribble a reply telling Ron she'd be there the very next day. Hermione arrived at the Burrow at exactly 12 `o' clock only to find that Harry wouldn't' be arriving for approximately another week. It was just Hermione and the Weasleys until then.  
  
Unfortunately Ginny was sick, she had chicken pox or measles or something and was highly contagious. So Hermione couldn't share her room yet, Ron wouldn't share, he was too embarrassed, the twins and their explosions weren't' too appealing and that left Percy as her roommate  
  
*******  
  
It turned out staying in a room with Percy was actually quite an exciting experience. Percy helped Hermione devise an excellent study timetable for the year ahead. They had long discussions at night before going to sleep about subjects such as how to do complicated spells and hexes and how to correctly make complicated potions and other such subjects related to subjects at Hogwarts.  
  
Percy helped Hermione to read all her new books and a few extra she had got just for some light reading. Percy even read a couple and quite enjoyed them. The 2 became really good friends during the last few weeks of the holidays. It looked like things might even go just that little bit further than friends at 1 point during the first week.  
  
FLASHBACK "Hermione" Percy asked "Can I borrow that book u know that soppy romance?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, u can grab it I'm busy at the moment" she replied. "Thanks" Percy leant over Hermione sitting on her trundle bed and grabbed the book as he did so Hermione looked up and not for the first time she was staring in to the beautiful eyes of a tall attractive red head labelled a bit of a geek and a bookworm by his fellow students. But hey geeks weren't all that bad were they after all she herself was labelled a geek and bookworm.  
  
As she looked in to his eyes she noticed something she had never noticed before that there was a lot of love in those eyes, knowledge and sweetness. He to noticed something that he'd never noticed before that Hermione really was beautiful, that bushy hair and no makeup was not what made her beautiful although that was a part of it. It was her brown eyes and perfect figure and her personality in general.  
  
Percy didn't have the slightest idea what made him do it but something made him lean towards Hermione whether it was his heart or his head he'll probably never know. He leant towards Hermione and just as they were about to lock lips in what promised to be a very passionate kiss there came a knock on the door of Percy's room. It was Ron telling them dinner was ready and they better come down soon.  
  
They turned away from each other and with a look of longing and regret they stood and left the room.  
  
Dinner went quietly but not to quietly. There was a bit of laughing Fred and George kept asking if they'd got their act together yet, which they almost had and then there was a bit of a mini food fight and a bit of kicking and rubbing of legs going on under the table.  
  
When dinner finished Hermione and Percy returned to Percy's room telling everyone that Percy was helping Hermione with a bit of extra studying which naturally everyone believed. They finally went in to Percy's room and had a jolly good time talking and laughing like old friends until Hermione bought up the subject of what happened between them or what almost happened anyway.  
  
They found no answers to any of the questions except about how it would feel. They decided that the only way to find out was to try it. So they did. Percy intended it to be just a little peck on the lips while Hermione really didn't know what she intended. As they came together to try out the whole kissing thing their feelings took over and whatever either of them had intended instantly changed as they began kissing. Percy's tongue was trying to get in to Hermione's mouth she let it in without too much fuss as she to had the sort of idea but was waiting for Percy to make the first move. Then her head began to tell her one thing while what she assumed to be her heart was telling her something completely different. Her heart it seemed wanted her to continue while her head was trying to convince her heart to stop that this would just complicate things. So eventually she pulled away it was a combination of things really the fact that her head was really starting to annoy her and all she wanted it to do was shut up and also she desperately needed air.  
  
Percy couldn't work it out but he felt really hot and tingly. He also couldn't work out what he had enjoyed so much about the kiss. But whatever it was he was having really bad sexual thoughts about Hermione right now and that really needed to be sorted out first. Never had he felt like this before in his life not even when he was with Penelope Clearwater who he thought he loved and who he thought loved him back.  
  
Wow, this really was getting to hard to handle Percy wasn't sure what Hermione was feeling now but he hoped she felt as good about it as he did. He decided he'd ask her. She told him that she too felt really good about what they'd just done then they discussed whether or not there'd be a repeat performance but it was pretty obvious that there would be as half way through this conversation Percy cupped Hermione's face in his tilting it back so he could see it when he bent his head forward and pulled her into yet another kiss this time just a peck on the lips. So it was decided that they would be a couple but were not sure if they should announce it to the rest of the Weasley family yet and decided not to and just to go along with it for a while.  
  
A/N if u liked this then you'll my other one its Draco/ Hermione I haven't so keep an eye out for it, it should be up soon. Please Review I won't write anymore and if I do then I won't show you if u don't review. 


	2. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

I've finally posted chapter 2 YAY, sorry being writing a forbidden story for a friend of mine, she thinks I stopped writing it, but anyway, read. I've already started work on Chapter 3, it should be up soon.  
  
*******  
  
The very next day it was decided that since Ginny was over her illness and no longer highly contagious, that Hermione would move out of Percy's rather large room lined with bookcases and other useful things in to Ginny's smaller more girl like room. Ginny was simply delighted she absolutely hated being sick, especially when she couldn't have Hermione sharing a room with her. She'd been so completely miserable everyone had noticed.  
  
Percy helped Hermione gather up her pile of belongings. Which included a few novels she had bought with her to read while Harry and Ron were playing a mini game of Quidditch and also for once they were back at Hogwarts, it made her feel closer to home, her school robes which had become considerably tighter since the last time she had worn them as she had begun to fill out not to mention she'd grown a few inches so her skirt was more like a mini now she also had to find her little ginger cat Crookshanks who had taken quite a liking to Percy's cauldron which sat in a corner of the room. Collecting Hermione's belongings and moving them in to Ginny's room took quite a long time and when Hermione and Percy had finished the job neither really doing a lot of talking they decided to take a break and get a drink.  
  
While they drank Hermione thought about what had happened between them the night before, she had enjoyed it so much but still wasn't sure what it meant or if she wanted it to be repeated, Percy too was wondering things quite the same but neither mentioned anything about their thoughts. As they finished their drinks and snacks much later they decided they would spend the afternoon together.  
  
*******  
  
Later that day after spending the afternoon sitting in the large backyard of the Burrow amongst some bushes with a good book and a picnic. As they walked back in to the house Percy thought to himself well I guess this is it, its just not going to be the same without Hermione, hang on what am I thinking, where did that come from. I mean I like Hermione but as a friend nothing more and there is no way that I could possibly like her anymore than that.  
  
Well you never know, he reasoned with himself. I did quite enjoy that kiss and we do get along quite well, maybe I do like her more than I thought. Whatever the case I'm not going to mention it to Hermione or anyone else for that matter, at least until I know for sure what my feelings are.  
  
The day was over and after one of the famous Weasley dinners the twins headed up to their room, probably making more explosions, Harry and Ron excused themselves hurriedly around the same time, but after what Hermione had seen going on under the table during dinner she really wasn't all that surprised. It was well known around Hogwarts that not only was Harry gay, so was Ron and that they were an item and under the table during dinner that night definitely proved it, especially Harry rubbing his hand up and down Ron's leg all night. Percy too excused himself saying that he had some work to do, something about his new job he said but really he just wanted to do some more thinking. That left Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny. Mrs Weasley began to do the dishes and Ginny said that she had to talk to Hermione urgently so they left up the rather rickety and wobbly stairs towards Ginny's room.  
  
Upon entry of Ginny's room she closed the door behind them and said "Hermione I gotta tell you something" "Yes" Hermione replied rather anxiously. "Well" Ginny started trying to get straight to the point "Percy's got a thing for you, you must have noticed the way he keeps looking at you and offering to help you and you know all the other stuff" "No" Hermione thought about this, she had realised that she might have a thing for Percy but never had she thought that he could possibly feel the same way about her. "And" Ginny continued "You seem to have a bit of a thing for him to" "Ha, ha, ha, very funny, we're just friends nothing more" Hermione said in a rather sarcastic voice as she thought what if she's right, then maybe that kiss was more than they had thought. "It's true even if you won't believe it" Ginny said in a rather persuasive voice. "Well they did always say I'd marry a Weasley but they never said which one, and with Ron gay, that leaves the twins who are both already in serious relationships, Bill or maybe Charlie, on second thought they are a bit old for me, who else is there?" said Hermione all in the space of about 5 seconds. "No one" replied Ginny "Well, no on except Percy anyway" "Oh my god" Hermione almost yelled suddenly realising that maybe she was destined to be with Percy. I'm no not making the first move she thought suddenly to herself I let him do it, anyway I wouldn't have a clue how to do it. I'm only really been out with one guy before and that was Viktor, and after that I'd want to be pretty sure before I go into anything serious with someone else especially Percy, even though I know he'd never hurt me.  
  
In his own room Percy was just thinking about the same thing, whether or not he had any serious feelings for Hermione. There are definitely some feelings there he thought to himself as he found a black lacy bra, which Hermione had quite obviously left there. I should take this back he thought to himself, but then he thought, no what'd I say, oh yeah, Hermione you left this in my room I just thought I'd bring it back. Well that would sound really stupid and Ginny might wonder why it was lying around my room, and get the wrong idea about us. I'll get in private and give it to her then he thought as he dropped the bra which he was unaware he was even holding on to his bed, before changing in to his blue striped pyjamas and falling asleep on the bed, still thinking of his current predicament. What his feelings were for Hermione.  
  
********  
  
Hermione knocked on Percy's door, which had a large and rather important looking plaque placed perfectly on the stained wooden door, which she found quite welcoming and rather luring although she wasn't sure why. Although this wasn't exactly a social visit, she was jus there to get her bra back.  
  
During recent weeks when Hermione had been staying with Percy she had stopped knocking on the door before she entered, so she slowly turned the gold door knob and pushed the rather squeaky door open to reveal the contents of the room, which she figured would be much the same as they had been the last time she had been in the room, the same extra thickness cauldron bottoms which seemed to become the butt of many jokes, the several bookshelves lining the edge of the room containing books about Hogwarts to books about muggles and all Percy's old school books. The immaculately clean room would probably be missing the camper bed that Hermione had been sleeping on and obviously all of Hermione's luggage, but would probably be quite similar all the same.  
  
As his door began to swing open Percy began to panic, he was standing in his room naked (he was changing into his PJ's) with a woman's black lacy bra in Hermione's size lying on his bed, people could suspect something. But then it occurred to him that he shouldn't be worrying because after all they weren't together so what did he have to worry about, eh knew whatever they said wasn't true.  
  
He grabbed awkwardly for his sheet, as the door opened further. But, alas, he just wasn't quite quick enough and as the door opened to reveal Hermione in a silk nightgown he completely forgot he was naked and just stood staring at her. He'd seen her like this many times before but it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She seemed completely different, she seemed more attractive and she too couldn't help but stop and stare. Even after staying with Percy for so long she had never actually seen him completely naked and she liked what she saw, but she didn't let him see that.  
  
"I think I left my bra here" she said recovering before Percy. "Oh, yes" he replied still a little surprised as he reached for the bra and handed it to her. She walked slowly further into the room over the threshold and closed the door, shutting them in the room.  
  
Suddenly she forgot all about the bra and leant in to kiss Percy, still holding the bra Percy returned the kiss. As they continued to kiss Hermione began rubbing her hands up and down his back, he was getting quite hot and began to remove her red silky dressing gown which once removed showed that Hermione was wearing an extremely revealing black night gown which barely reached her thighs and was rather low cut that it revealed some cleavage as Hermione had finally begun to fill out in the past few months. Percy just gaped at her, he began to remove the silk night gown as they continued kissing. He hoped the moment would never end.  
  
*******  
  
Percy awoke sweating and feeling rather strange. He sat bolt upright in bed trying to remember what had woken him up, but it didn't' come to him at first. As he calmed down Percy remembered the events of his dream, but the more he thought about it the less he could remember.  
  
Maybe I do have feelings for Hermione he thought to himself. Then he began to reason, well I was thinking about her as I went to sleep, that must be it. But then he looked down at his hands and realised to his amazement that he was clutching the lacy bra in his hand. He wasn't able to explain this and eventually had to accept that maybe he did have feelings for Hermione which were stronger than that of friendship.  
  
At what point does friendship stop being friendship and become something more? He thought to himself. He couldn't answer this question and as it was quite obvious that no one had realised he was awake he decided the only thing he could do was try and go back to sleep. As his eyes closed and he drifted back into the land of dreams he was still thinking about the unanswered question on his mind, but managed to sleep dreamlessly for the rest of the night. Well if he did have any dreams he didn't remember them, so they probably weren't all that memorable.  
  
********  
  
At breakfast the next morning Percy looked over at Hermione while eating his bacon and scrambled eggs, which were followed by pancakes. He was quite aware that his ears were turning unmistakably red, luckily no one noticed, except Hermione nothing escaped her and she passed it off as Percy being hot and nothing more. But it was more, Percy remembered his rather erotic dream of the night before, which he found rather embarrassing and didn't plan to share it with anyone, but still couldn't prevent his ears turning red. Although quite a wonderful and experienced wizard, he was not nearly as experienced with women and Hermione was after all 1 of his younger brothers best friends, who he had watch grow up since the age of 11, when they had sat in the great hall discussing Hogwarts and the subjects first years learn. She had changed and matured a lot since that day in the great hall, she'd been through so much. She had encountered the dark wizard Lord Voldemort no less than 6 times during her time at Hogwarts. In her 1st year she had helped save the philosophers stone, during her 2nd she had been petrified by the basilisk, during her 3rd year she encountered Sirius Black for the 1st time and Voldemort's evil servant Peter Pettigrew, her 4th year she helped Harry survive the Triwizard Tournament, her 5th year was the phoenix ordeal and her 6th year she herself had being kidnapped by Voldemort during the war.  
  
She had mature in so many ways, but surely this was a good thing and they still got along well.  
  
*******  
  
So what'd u think PLZ Review, no flamers PLZ. I can't stress enough that there aren't enough R rated Percy/Hermione fics out there, I challenge u all to write 1, post it and tell me in a review the writer of the fic I think is the best will get a story written by me involving any Harry Potter characters they want, R Rated romance, of course. 


	3. PERCY, and letters

So this is chapter 3, I'm so glad it's holidays, I might actually have time to catch up on my homework, update my stories and catch up on the sleep I missed on camp. Great fun, but very tiring. Anyway R&R.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
(PERCY'S POV) What the hell is going on, how could I possibly have dreamt about Hermione, especially, oh god, what's going to happen if she ever finds out. What if I do have feelings for her, that could never work especially once she goes back to Hogwarts, it could never work. But things are never going to be the same after that kiss. How could I have let something like that happen, I'm supposed to work for the ministry. I'm supposed to be the mature 1. I'm not supposed to let my feelings get in the way of my job. What am I going to do?  
  
O.K let's just be realistic for 1 second, I'll pretend that we're just friends and not mention the kiss unless she mentions it first. I just have to try and sort out my feelings, whether they are for her or not. What if they are for her? I still can't act on them, at least not until she finishes school, that would be illegal; I could never break a law, that's just wrong.  
  
Maybe I should just calm down I don't know what's going to happen, anything could happen. It's not like I'll be seeing her once school starts again, I'll be at the ministry and she'll be at Hogwarts, nothing can possibly happen. Until then I'll just have to live with it, I can pretend nothing happened, hopefully she will to. Just so long as I keep a safe distance from her nothing can go wrong.  
  
(END POV)  
  
*******  
  
Percy didn't know then how wrong he was how wrong about everything he could possibly be. Wrong about work, wrong about keeping a safe distance. Wrong about everything. As he walked slowly down the rickety stairs, like a proud man, through the lounge room furnished with a sofa almost falling apart and other furniture in much the same condition, past the fireplace and the floo powder and into the Weasley's small, cosy kitchen, with its wobbly table and the other members of the Weasley family.  
  
He was just in time as he took his seat, crisp bacon rashers settled themselves neatly on his white plate, followed by 2 perfectly cooked eggs, a piece of already buttered toast, and cutlery. A large glass of orange juice landed beautifully on the table in front of him, without even spilling a drop, no thanks to the Weasley twins who were trying to manipulate Mrs. Weasley's spell so it drenched poor Percy instead of landing on the table.  
  
Down the other end of the table Harry and Ron sat discussing, this years Quidditch plan, while Fred and George tried to decide on their next big experiment and product to bring to the outside world for their Joke Shop, which had just opened in Diagon Alley. It was called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It sold everything from disguises for people who didn't want to be recognised to fake wands and Ton Tongue Toffees, along with many other rather dangerous and wonderful must haves for any smart practical joker.  
  
Hermione sat across from Percy discussing dress robes with Ginny, while Percy tried to engage in a conversation with Mr. Weasley about the newest head of Department Of International Magical Cooperation. Since the death of Barty Crouch, they hadn't managed to keep a head of this department very long. Recently a new head had being appointed. His name was Anthony Evans. He was middle aged, with very little of what had once been dark curly rather attractive brown hair, he had a teenage son, who had taken an immediate liking to Ginny and was to be starting at Hogwarts that year. Josh was in Ginny's year and had been going to school at Beauxbatons until that year.  
  
Anthony, had a rather good sense of humour, even the twins got on well with him. He seemed rather interested in their joke shop, and laughed so hard at the 1st joke they ever played on him. Percy was so embarrassed. They both wore masks, pretending to be Percy and offered him a Ton Tongue Toffee, which he accepted thinking it was his new colleague being nice, when his tongue began to grow he thought it was absolutely hilarious. Percy's being in his good books ever since.  
  
Percy didn't think nearly as highly of his current boss as what he had of his first. Mr. Crouch was always going to be top. But he still thought that Anthony was quite wonderful, although he could be quite intimidating at times, especially when he was in a bad mood. Percy also thought he was a bit messy. He would drink his coffee before leaving the mug wherever he was at the time. There were now coffee mugs all over the office, in odd places, growing mould and they were running out of mugs.  
  
As they sat around the kitchen table tawny owls arrived bearing letters for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Percy, all bearing the same wax seal, same yellow parchment envelopes, all addressed in green ink. Harry, Ron and Hermione's letters were almost identical. There was the usual list of things they would need, including 4 of the usual robes, dress robes (Ron had finally gotten some new ones) parchment, ink, quills and the book list including the standard book of spells grad 7, a book focussed completely on spiders, which didn't seem to impress Ron at all, there were the books for all their selected subjects, plus a book on a new subject which one of them had ever heard of before. It was called life education.  
  
As Hermione opened her letter she found an extra page, one, which her friends didn't have, she unfolded this page last. The page held a copy of the Hogwarts emblem, followed by a letter addressed to Hermione. It read:  
  
Dear Miss. Granger,  
  
I am delighted to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Head Girl, the Head Boy is yet to be decided. You will be sharing a dorm and living quarters, with the Head Boy for the year, your responsibilities to the rest of the school are rather great. You will be given a full list on your arrival at school. You will also be working rather closely with Professor McGonagall, myself and our school Prefects to make our school a more enjoyable and safer place, for everyone in it. I trust that you will accept this position gratefully and fulfil your duties.  
  
Yours truly, Professor Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
AlbusDumbledore  
  
This letter rather shocked Hermione; Ron who had been reading it over her shoulder clapped her on the back, rather nervously. He still hadn't gotten over that childish crush, and started yelling Bravo at the top of his lungs. What, what the other Weasley's started asking, Percy just looked, rather questioningly at Hermione. Who didn't reply immediately just turned a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"I got Head Girl" she whispered so quietly Percy barely heard and the other occupants of the room had to ask her to repeat what she had said. It didn't really come as a surprise to anyone, everyone expected her to get it, Percy had known she would ever since he'd met her.  
  
After a substantial amount of congratulations and a considerable amount of bacon and eggs, people began to leave the kitchen, muttering congratulations for perhaps the hundredth time that morning as they left. Percy whispered something to Hermione as he left no one else understood, but she understood perfectly "Look in the envelope" he had murmured in to her ear.  
  
She looked into the envelope, wondering hwy he had instructed her to do such a ridiculous thing. She had already emptied out the contents of the yellowed parchment envelope; there was nothing in there. She looked again, finding nothing, but some stupid toffee the twins had made, it wasn't a ton tongue toffee, but still she was wary and didn't eat it. That couldn't have been what he meant she thought to her self and resolved to search for Percy and ask him what he'd meant, just so soon as she'd helped Mrs. Weasley with the washing up.  
  
She found Percy sitting in his room at his neatly organised desk with all its filing systems. He sat bent over a piece of parchment, quill in mouse, ink sitting on the desk in front of him. He looks so good like that Hermione thought to herself. She hit herself, what am I thinking, where did that come from, how can I possibly be thinking like that, what the hell is going on?  
  
She entered the room trying to get her heartbeat back to normal; it had begun to race when she'd started thinking about how sexy Percy was. "What did you mean about looking in the envelope?" she asked loudly. Percy jumped slightly, he hadn't heard her approach. She'd scared him, he looked up into her eyes, a smile appeared on his face.  
  
He shook his head slowly, he'd been off in a world of his own, as he came back to reality he asked "What was that, you said?" "I was just wondering what it was you were talking about when you told me too look in the envelope" Hermione answered, trying to sound stern, but failing terribly, instead she just sounded sweet and innocent, with a bit of a weird twist. "I meant there should be a Head Girl badge in the envelope, I didn't see you pull it out, that's all" he replied, beginning to get a little suspicious. "The only thing I found in that envelope apart from the letter was a weird toffee that the twins made" "Oh, those bloody twins, I'm gonna get them" he started to raise his voice, you could hear the annoyance "They must have taken it" "Oh well we better go get it back" Hermione said accepting the fact rather better than Percy, who had always been known for his short temper. "It's not that easy" Percy replied considering all the possible options "They won't give it up" "You never know" Hermione said trying not to be to pessimistic. She turned to walk out the room, heading to the twins room, other wise known as the most dangerous part of the house, the place of explosions. As she reached the door she stopped, preparing what to say, she knocked as she did so, she heard a huge explosion coming from inside the room.  
  
A crack appeared in the doorway, ever so small, only just big enough for a head. George's head appeared around the edge of the door. "What do you want" he asked looking around behind him, as if making sure Fred wasn't doing anything stupid. "I want my badge back" Hermione said, suddenly not feeling very strong or in control. Her anger showing. "What badge?" he asked shrugging, like a seemingly innocent child, those who knew him knew better than to believe this. "My Head Girl badge, which you seem to have exchanged for some kind of toffee" She replied beginning to lose her temper. "Oh, you mean that badge, by the way that was no toffee, that was a deluxe treacle flavoured tentacle ton tongue toffee designed completely by us, selling really well at the joke shop" "George" "What?" "My badge" "Oh yeah right I'll just grab it for you" George's head disappeared and so did the crack in the door. There was a lot of banging and crashing coming form inside before George emerged holding what appeared to be a normal Head Girl badge, just like Hermione had seen other head girls wearing in her previous years.  
  
Still she was a little cautious "You haven't done anything to it have you?" she asked as she examined the badge very carefully. "Of course not" George replied, he sounded rather convincing but the look on his face suggested otherwise. Hermione looked questioningly at George, but walked away without saying anything else.  
  
Now what can I do with it, so those idiots don't take it again, she thought to herself. She thought long and hard as she walked downstairs about her predicament, she almost missed the bottom step of 1 flight of stairs, then almost bumped into Percy on her way across the landing. He stared at her, he was about to ask her how shed' gone getting her badge back, but she just walked straight past. Percy was rather hurt at this, he thought they were good friends, how wrong could he have been, he thought that she didn't like him anymore, that she was dumping him, maybe to go back to that Viktor guy, or maybe so she could date his younger brother Ron or maybe even 1 of the twins.  
  
Percy headed into his room, he felt depressed. Finding out someone doesn't like you can be extremely depressing especially when you like them. He just couldn't' work out what he'd done wrong. Then he thought maybe it was the fact that he'd never really had much experience with women. Maybe that was it. Yeah that had to be it, there was no other reason, unless she was secretly dating some other guy, that he didn't know about, or there was the other option that she was, well. That she was a lesbian, but he didn't think so.  
  
It was almost lunch time, Percy realised from all the noise coming from outside his door. How long he had been sitting in his room he didn't know. He'd just being staring out the window, thinking about his dream, about Hermione brushing him off the way she had. HE knew he had to go to lunch, but he just couldn't bear to face Hermione.  
  
He heard a knock on the door, it was Ron. "Percy it's lunch, you gotta come down stairs" "Okay I'm coming" He replied. Percy shook himself out of his own little world, stood up and walked slowly to the doorway, he exited and walked slowly downstairs, dreading lunch and seeing Hermione again.  
  
He entered the kitchen and smelt the wonderful smell of his mother's cooking and met the eyes of all the Weasley's and their guests. He could smell a wonderful vegetable stew cooking on the stove and could see a meat pie sitting already on the table. He could see and apple pie, ready for baking sitting on the counter, with flour all over the place. He sat down, not meeting Hermione's gaze, just a typical lunch at the Burrow, he thought, well almost typical. 


	4. Books and Interruptions

A.N: Hi everyone, it's been so long, I'm scared to check exactly how long. I know it's gotta have been at least a year. I really am sorry about that, I guess I've just been doing other stuff. So anyway here's chapter 4. I promise there are more coming, and it won't be nearly as long between the next one's. I promise you. Anyway, keep reviewing. 

A huge thankyou to all these people who have reviewed so far. GeekGoddess1, EuphoniumGurl01, horsegal-98, pricessangel14, Lain-Xauber, Morganna, Little Dakki, Tia, Evieteen, Jessica, Miss-know-it-all111, Anya, Staal, Angelica, KKL, AngelofDarkness27, Jen, Andra, Iluvsweep, angel13, CrossCountryRunner2008. Well keep'em coming.

- - - -

CHAPTER 4 

Percy didn't want to go to lunch. Truth was he didn't want to see Hermione again, at least not for a while. Not after what had happened. He would also have been lying if he said he was looking forward to the trip to Diagon Alley after lunch. Everyone was going. He wished he didn't have to go at all. In fact he wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for the supplies he still had to buy for the upcoming year. Of course Fred and George wouldn't be with them long since they had to work, and he supposed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and maybe Ginny would go off by themselves to get their school supplies and to gawk at the latest model broomstick at 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and he knew that his mother just couldn't wait to get hold of the newest in expert cook books, though Percy couldn't believe that she needed any help in that department.

Percy entered the kitchen, not dreading the trip to Diagon Alley nearly as much when he realised he wouldn't have to spend much time with the others at all, and at the sight of what Mrs. Weasley had prepared for lunch his mood improved even more. A large roast beef sat carved in the centre of the table, surrounded by roast potatoes, and every kind of roast vegetable imaginable and he was sure that there was a hint of the unmistakable smell of pudding and apple pie in the air.

Sitting down at the kitchen table thoughts of the incident with Hermione were pushed from his mind. Nothing could dampen his mood not even the fact that he was seated next to Hermione. Sure that was a bit awkward, but all in all even that was pleasant. The smell of her perfume bombarded his senses, her hand brushing against his as they both reached for the carrots, and her smile as he served her a piece of apple pie with custard and ice-cream. Mostly they both acted as if the kiss had never happened, both acted as if it was no big deal, but for Percy it was, especially after the previous night's dream.

The last piece of chocolate pudding was eaten, the apple pie had long since disappeared, the dishes had been cleared away. Percy had the distinct feeling though that something between him and Hermione had changed, sure they were acting like nothing happened, but there was a stiffness in the way Hermione acted around him that he'd never seen before. He knew it was stupid but he felt like Hermione had just broken up with him. Of course it was ridiculous because they had never been 'together' to start with. He'd kissed her once and he was the first to admit that it had been a mistake, it wasn't something he regretted, but it was a mistake none the less.

Percy grabbed the list he'd written of all the things he had to buy before heading down to the lounge room where he found everyone else waiting for him. One by one the group took a pinch of floo powder and disappeared through the fire. Eventually only Percy, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were left in the lounge room at the Burrow. Percy threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fire, stepped in after it, stated his destination and one bumpy ride later he found himself in Diagon Alley.

Fred and George were gone their newest stocks in tow as soon as Mrs. Weasley arrived, she glared at their retreating backs, she had finally but very unwillingly accepted the twins venture when she saw how popular their products were. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was booming, there were always at least twenty young Hogwarts inside searching for a means to seek revenge on someone or another, or searching for a way to get out of class, or just for your average practical joke.

Mrs. Weasley headed off to Flourish and Blotts, in search of some helpful books for the average housewitch. Harry and Ron were off to gawk in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies at the latest model Firebolt, while Hermione and Ginny were picking out some new dress robes.

Percy headed off to a small shop that specialised in cauldrons, he needed a new one since he'd melted the bottom out of his a few months back.

"Morning, Master Weasley, what can I do for you today?" the shop was empty, almost deserted "Can I interest you in 1 of our latest arrivals self stirring gold plated cauldron, one of a kind"

"No, Mr. Polser you may not, I have simply come into pick up the cauldron I ordered in, along with those books and potion ingredients" Percy hated the shop, it was dark and eerie, it gave him a shiver every time he had to go in there, but it was the best for cauldrons.

"Ah, ah, yes, I'll just get them for you" Percy fidgeted, glancing around the dark dingy shop as he waited for Mr. Polser.

Eventually Mr. Polser reappeared with Percy's equipment "Thankyou, Mr. Polser" Percy paid for his purchases as quickly as he could and left, he didn't want to stay there any longer than he had to.

After a trip to Madam Malkin's for a set of new robes he found himself in a small shop that sold all kinds of odd and ends. He headed straight for the section full of books where he hoped to find a book about the werewolf hunt of 1688.

Twenty minutes later Percy had what he was looking for and with his purchases in tow he went in search of some new quills and a yearly planner. Half an hour after that he was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others. Walking past Quality Quidditch Supplies he gave Harry and Ron a hurry along when he found them right in the throng of the crowd around the window, he suspected they'd been there for the majority of the hour.

Walking past Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Percy could see his sister staring intently at a sparkling orange dress. He was sure she would look stunning in it. That was when he saw her. The dress shimmered as if it was covered with small diamonds. It was royal blue and reminded Percy of the night sky, it flowed beautifully and fitted Hermione perfectly. It took a great deal of self control for Percy to turn away.

He scolded himself the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. He'd almost been caught, by Harry and Ron, no less, gawking through the window of Madam Malkin's at Hermione. It wasn't like he was in love with Hermione or anything, he'd just never seen her look quite so stunning, yeah that was it. he was just surprised, he wasn't attracted to Hermione in the least. He couldn't be. To Percy Hermione was just his little brother's best friend. Right?

- - - -

Twenty minutes later the last of their group had arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. They sat in a dark musty corner, surrounded by books, robes, quills, a cauldron and a few potions supplies. They sipped their butterbeer and Percy let the conversation of school, future and graduation wash over him.

Percy let his gaze wander from the shifty looking wizard sitting at the bar to the Hogwarts students coming in and out. He was sure he recognized a few and there were even a couple of people he was sure had been in his year. Then he saw a boy he couldn't forget.

Neville hadn't seen them yet, and Percy was almost glad. Neville Longbottom was one of the most useless, accident prone wizard's Percy had ever met. But Neville was a Gryffindor in the same year as Hermione, Ron and Harry, and apart from being so hopeless Neville really was a nice guy and his heart was in the right place.

Percy poked Hermione in the side and gestured towards Neville. Hermione looked up and smiled a little as she spotted him "Oi, Neville" the nervous teenager almost hit the roof before he realised who it was.

"Oh, it's you Hermione" Neville blushed as he made his way towards the booth. Hermione smiled warmly at him, nodding her head as a hello, and Neville blushed more profusely, before knocking over his chair when he tried to sit down.

"So Neville, we've just been talking about our future. What do you wanna do when this year's over?" Ron had asked the question, but even as he gave the answer Neville's gaze didn't once waver from Hermione.

"Well, I really want to be an auror like my parents, but I'm not much good at anything, so I think maybe I'll do something to do with herbology, it's my best subject you know"

"I think that's a great idea, Neville, you should go for it" Hermione smiled at him and Neville blushed even more and stared down at his butterbeer.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville chatted (with Percy and Ginny's occasional opinions) about school, graduation, homework, exams and of course teachers. They all wanted to know who the new potions teacher would be, since Professor Snape had finally managed to get the job he'd always wanted as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. There was also much discussion about Professor Binns and History of Magic lessons. It was rumoured that he'd been sent to some sort of Ghost Home, a kind of mental institute, apparently he'd gotten a bit of a shock when he realised that he was in fact dead. "It's about time too" Ron said "I mean honestly, you'd think he would've have noticed that he wasn't BREATHING"

It wasn't until old Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's gran turned up looking for him, that they any of them realised how long they'd been talking. She seemed to appear out of thin air. Mrs. Longbottom was seething with anger, it was like nothing any of them had ever seen before. With her hair emitting red sparks and smoke pouring from her ears, it looked as though she'd overdosed on pepper up potion. Neville was already hiding under the table, and Percy was quite tempted to join him, Mrs. Longbottom made Professor Snape look like a fluffy bunny rabbit in a muggle magic show.

"Neville Longbottom, you get over here right now young man or I shall have to cut your allowance for a month." Despite looking terrified Neville scooted towards his gran, who dragged him off immediately yelling about him being an hour late for something or other.

- - - -

One evening as the end of the summer drew near found the Weasley children and their guests playing Quidditch. Well, practising Quidditch. Percy however had opted out of the little game, favouring a little research for his newest post. Pulling out a thick leather bound book from his bookshelf, he grabbed a new roll of parchment, a quill and some ink and headed downstairs. It would be quieter down there he decided, the potion bubbling in the corner of his room, was rather distracting, so were the constant yells, he could hear coming from outside.

The stairs creaked under his weight, as Percy marvelled at the silence surrounding him and how nice it was to just walk down the stairs without being knocked over, or bashed into, or even teased. It was nice. Before he knew it he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, he barely remembered even beginning the journey.

Percy's breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Hermione was sitting curled up in the oldest most moth eaten chair in the living room, wearing a pair of track pants and a sweater, a large thick official looking book resting on her knees. It seemed she'd discovered Percy's favourite chair. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he hadn't said anything. Percy couldn't help it he had to stare.

She wriggled a little, to get into a more comfortable position and then turned the page, and that was enough to break Percy out of his spell. He shook his head, trying to shake images of Hermione, and took a few steps across the room.

"What you reading?" he asked. Startling Hermione from her book.

"Oh, hey, Percy. Just something I picked up in Diagon Alley about the Ministry."

Percy smiled. "Is that what you want to do after Hogwarts?" he asked coming around behind her chair.

Hermione nodded and turned her head slightly. "Yeah, one day I want to be the first ever female minister for magic." She stated excitedly, Percy's grin grew. "I've never told anyone that before" she said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You know someday you'll be a great minister for magic, that's if I don't beat you to it" Hermione laughed. Percy leaned closer, to whisper in her ear. "You remind me so much of myself" he said quietly, his breath warm on her neck, and her hair tickling his cheek. Not knowing what to say, Hermione turned further towards Percy, and smiled.

Her eyes caught his, and Percy's breath caught in his throat again, he couldn't breath, and he was sure she could hear his heart beat, her mouth was so close to his, and he could feel her breath on his face. He wanted so desperately to kiss her, but didn't know how she would react. He wanted so desperately to reach out a hand and touch her face, but he didn't dare. He couldn't be sure, but he thought she seemed closer to him than before. He was sure that there had been an inch more space between them before. He let his own body move forward a little, and he saw Hermione's eyes close, he could almost feel her lips against his.

Just as Hermione's lips pressed gently against Percy's, a loud humming began. Percy jumped back immediately; his cheeks turn a deep shade of red while Hermione tried to wipe the surprised look from her face. It became immediately obvious where the humming was coming from as Mrs. Weasley strolled into the room, the laundry levitating in front of her. It was a few seconds before she noticed Percy and Hermione.

"I didn't know you two were still inside, I thought you were out playing Quidditch with others" Mrs Weasley said cheerfully not even noticing the tension in the room.

"I thought I'd get a bit of reading done" Hermione said

"I want to do a bit of research on some stuff"

"Oh well then, I better get this washing folded and put away" Mrs Weasley continued through the living room and up the stairs, toward the bedrooms.

Percy and Hermione were left alone, but neither of them knew exactly what to say. So neither of them said anything. However the longer they were silent, the more the tension between them grew. Percy searched his mind desperately for something to say. Anything.

"Did you get your badge back?" he asked lamely.

"Oh… What?" Hermione asked seemingly disoriented.

"You head girl badge, the twins stole it this morning, remember?"

"Oh yes, I did get it back" Hermione looked down at her hands, fiddling with the corner of her book, wondering what to say now.

"Did they do anything to it?" Hermione was thankful he at least seemed to know what to say.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, and realised that she honestly couldn't remember, she hadn't looked at it or thought about it since before they'd left for Diagon Alley. She fished around in her pocket for a moment, pulling out her badge, looking at it, she realised for the first time, that it was no longer silver but a horrible vomit like colour and read SPEW, instead of Head Girl. She wondered if people would ever stop mocking her about the organization she had started in her fourth year. She doubted it. Not while the Weasley's were still around.

- - - -

"Fred and George Weasley, you get out here right now" Percy yelled at the closed bedroom door

"One minute" came the answer.

"NO, not one minute, right now"

"Ok, Ok" the two emerged through the door, careful not to open it too far.

As the twins stood before Percy and Hermione the anger on Percy's face much surpassed the anger on Hermione's. "What did you do to Hermione's badge" he yelled.

"Cool it Perce, we were just having a bit of fun"

"I don't care, whatever you did reverse it right this second or I'll tell mum"

"Ease up Perce"

"I will not ease up, until you reverse whatever spell you put on that badge"

"Wow, looks like poor little Hermione can't even do her own dirty work, she sent her little boyfriend to do it for her"

"Oooh, just you wait, George Weasley, I'm gonna get you for that comment, she is not and never will be my girlfriend" but even as he said it some doubt was aroused in his mind. Especially after what had almost happened in the living room earlier.

- - - -

A.N: Well that's the end of the chapter folks, so now press that nice button, and review. Pretty please. And I promise the next chapter will be here sooner. And I'm sorry again for this one taking so long.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated for ages. But I just haven't been able to write anything. So anyway here's a new chapter, and hopefully I'll finish the next one faster than this one.

- - - -

CHAPTER 5 

- - - -

September the first dawned bright and early at the Burrow, with Mrs. Weasley bustling about yelling at everyone to get up. It was barely dawn Percy noted and he could hear Fred and George upstairs complaining about being woken up so early when they didn't start work for another four hours.

Percy crawled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he forced himself to wake up. The familiar aroma of bacon and eggs wafted up the stairs and as he approached the kitchen he was sure he could smell pancakes too.

Mrs. Weasley was standing at the stove humming to herself as bacon sizzled in the pan in front of her and eggs flipped themselves onto plates. A pile of pancakes had just flown across the room to land smoothly in the centre of the table where Hermione, Ginny and Harry already sat.

"Oh, morning dear. Nice to see you up early. Sit down and have some pancakes, before these three finish them all." Molly Weasley said to her third oldest son as she noticed his presence in the kitchen.

"Morning mum" he took a seat as far from Hermione as possible, and piled several pancakes onto his plate, and summoned a jug of maple syrup from across the room, before pouring some onto his pancakes, taking up his knife and fork and cutting into the large stack.

"Ron, hurry up dear, you don't want to miss breakfast. Fred, George, you better hurry or you'll be late for work"

Several minutes later Percy heard footsteps on the stairs before Ron came rushing through the door and plopped unceremoniously on a chair pulling a large stack of pancakes towards him and trying to shove them all into his mouth at once.

"Ronald dear, have you finished packing, there isn't much time before we have to leave you know"

"Just got to throw a couple of things in my trunk" he said after gulping down a large amount of pumpkin juice.

Just as Percy was finishing his stack of pancakes the bacon and eggs soared onto the table. He helped himself to an egg and a couple of pieces of bacon, before Ron snatched up several eggs and a large pile of bacon rashers. Percy regarded his younger brother for a few moments, but watching Ron Weasley eat was not a pleasant sight at all, so he instead turned back to his own plate.

"Harry dear, have you finished your packing?" Harry nodded his mouth full of bacon, "What about you Hermione? And Ginny dear?" both girls nodded and Mrs. Weasley seemed to settle. They did not have to leave as early as they had previously since they would be apparating to Kings Cross now that all of the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione had acquired their apparating licenses.

Half an hour later laden down with trunks, owls, cat, and a they were ready to leave. They were all surprised though when Percy came downstairs a trunk floating in front of him and Hermes in a cage in his hand.

"Ah, Percy, I know this might come as a bit of a shock to you" Ron began a little tentatively "but have you lost you mind? You haven't been at Hogwarts for oh I don't know three years. What are you doing?"

Percy continued down the stairs "Oh yes, I suppose it would be alright to tell you now. Wasn't allowed before. Dumbledore's orders. I'm going to be teaching."

"At Hogwarts?" Ron asked looking stunned and a little repulsed.

"Yes, at Hogwarts"

"Oh, congratulations Percy" Hermione said flinging herself at him, as Ginny did the same. Harry also offered his congratulations. Ron on the other hand was muttering under his breath, not looking happy at all.

"What will you be teaching?" Hermione asked Percy happily, ignoring Ron's continued muttering.

"Arithmancy actually. Professor Vector has still not recovered from the death of his wife, and has decided to take a year off."

"So it's not a permanent position?" asked Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley decided at that point that is was time to make herself known. "We must hurry, or we'll be late. Off we go, out into the yard.

About five minutes later the entire group found themselves grouped on platform 9 ¾ facing a handsome scarlet train, and surrounded by their fellow Hogwarts students. Ron was still muttering to himself "Why me? A whole year with that pompous git of a brother Percy." It hadn't seemed to occur to him yet that he did not and indeed never had taken arithmancy so it was likely that his dealings with his older brother would be very limited.

They bade farewell to Mrs. Weasley and made their way to board the train. Percy accompanied Hermione to the front of the train where Professor McGonagall wanted to meet with him about something important and Hermione would enter the Prefect's carriage. As they headed in the opposite direction they could still hear Ron muttering to Harry and Ginny, they were sure they heard Ginny remind him that he didn't take arithmancy and Percy was quite sure that he heard Ron's sigh of relief.

The silence between Hermione and Percy as they made their way to the Prefect's carriage at the front of the train, trunks floating gin front of them was comfortable, if not pleasant.

"So Percy, what sorts of things have you got planned for the year?" Hermione asked him, quite interested.

"Well, from what I've heard last you've already studied the numerology of people and last year you studied objects. I thought this year I'd do a more comprehensive study or both…"

Percy was unable to finish as Professor Minerva McGonagall poked her head out of the train "There you are Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Hurry aboard" the two broke their conversation off and followed the deputy head onto the train. As soon as they were on board the Professor directed her attention to Hermione, "Miss Granger, if you could stay here and welcome the other prefects, for a few minutes while I talk to Mr. Weasley outside." Hermione nodded and Professor's McGonagall and Weasley (as Hermione remembered she must call him now) left the compartment, Hermione introduced herself to the new prefects, several of which she had met before.

Professor McGonagall returned several minutes later, Percy standing by her side. All the prefects were milling around discussing holidays, Quidditch, and homework their volume increasing constantly. Hannah Abbott was talking to Ernie Macmillan about an article they'd both read in the daily prophet and Hermione was trying unsuccessfully to gain the attention of the large group.

However as soon as Professor McGonagall entered the large compartment every single person fell quiet. Their eyes fixed on the two professors. "Welcome" Professor McGonagall said "to a new year. You have all been chosen as prefects for your house because you are all hard working students who the professors have decided will honour your houses and lead your houses with enthusiasm and who will also set an example for other students to follow. Before I continue I'd like to introduce the Head Boy and Girl for the coming year." She pointed to Hermione first and then to Ernie Macmillan. "I have one other thing I would like to say before Hermione fills you in on your duties. I t is with regret that I must say this. This coming year I will not be able to look over the prefects business as I have in the past, as this war has got me quite busy enough. But I am pleased to say a former Head Boy Percy Weasley will be returning this year teaching arithmancy and has kindly agreed to oversee any business you wish to discuss regarding your duties."

Percy did not smile as Professor McGonagall mentioned him, nor did he show any sign at all that he had heard what she had said. He simply continued to gaze at the students assembled before him. Hermione began talking listing off the things that the prefects would have to oversee during the year and also outlining several new ideas she had devised over the summer. Percy smiled at that, a small smile, she really was brilliant.

Hermione continued to detail her ideas for over ten minutes before saying she would go in to more detail at the first of their meetings and gave a date, only three days later, September 4. She looked to Percy and he nodded, the time would be fine for him. The group groaned at the thought of meetings and collectively groaned again when they realised how soon the first meeting would be.

The group was dismissed. Hermione and Ernie however were asked to stay behind. Professor McGonagall talked to them for a long time about their particular responsibilities, and both listened attentively. Percy stood next to her, but didn't say anything. Occasionally Hermione was sure she caught Percy looking at her and he was similarly sure he caught her looking at him.

When Professor McGonagall dismissed them, she and Percy retreated to a smaller compartment and began talking about work. Hermione and Ernie walked down the train together for a while, slipping into a comfortable silence, until Ernie entered a compartment where he saw a group of his friends from Hufflepufff sitting.

Hermione however continued down the train in search of Harry and Ron. She found herself yelling at a first year who she caught trying to turn a girl's hair yellow. Eventually she found Harry and Ron sitting in a compartment with Neville, Ginny and Luna. She took a seat next to Ginny and retreated into her thoughts.

She didn't quite know how to feel, she would be working closely with Percy all year. After the summer she wasn't quite sure what was going on with them. Then there was the fact that he would be her teacher. It all seemed so confusing. One thing she was sure of though was that the year wouldn't be without event.

She didn't see Percy for the rest of the train journey, but found her thoughts constantly turning to him. What was going to happen? She felt a little apprehensive, a little excited, and a little scared. The unknown didn't generally scare her and she wasn't one to believe in true love or anything. But then why did she feel her heart beat faster every time she saw Percy?

- - - -

A.N: So, now you all gotta review, if you review me, I'll review you. Promise. And yes, I know I didn't make Ron a prefect. I started writing this before the 5th book even came out, besides it works better if he's not.


End file.
